A class of plastics broadly known as acrylics, or polyacrylates, is commonly used in the coatings, paints and adhesives markets, and finds widespread use as structural polymers, textiles, emulsifiers, and packaging materials. Plastics are typically derived from a finite and dwindling supply of petrochemicals, resulting in price fluctuations and supply chain instability. Hence, there is a need for renewable and sustainable feedstocks for synthesis of polyacrylates.